It is known to provide a storage unit having trays formed as drawers which are configured to slide in and out of a storage unit housing or frame. In this way, when the drawers are opened, materials kept in the drawers can be accessed. If a back wall is provided in the housing, the drawers can only be slid open in one direction. However, if there is no back wall, the drawers can be slid out in either of two opposite directions to allow access to the contents of the drawer. A dividing wall may be provided within the tray to divide the tray into a plurality of compartments. In the case of a tool box, the drawers may be separated into compartments for items such as nuts, screws, bolts, washers etc. To allow the drawers to move in and out of the storage unit, a clearance gap is provided between the top level of the drawer and the surface immediately above the drawer. This gap must be provided to prevent the drawer from sticking as it slides.
There are a number of problems with known storage units of the drawer and frame type.
Storage units of the known drawer and frame type may be provided with locking means. These typically comprise a locking bolt which moves in a direction substantially perpendicular to the drawer open and closing direction. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,199. A problem is the need to provide complicated locking mechanisms with many moving and/or interconnected parts where a lockable storage unit is desired.
Another problem with storage units of this type is their tendency to jam. Because a clearance gap must be provided to allow the drawer to move, it is possible for items such as nails or screws to become wedged between the inside of the drawer and the drawer housing. This situation may occur when the unit falls over and the tip of the, say, nail comes into contact with the drawer housing. Typically, drawers are housed within individual drawer housings. Due to the presence of a clearance gap between the drawer and the housing, movement of the drawer within the drawer housing may impact upon the nail and cause it to become embedded in the drawer housing. When the unit is righted, the drawer falls to the bottom of the drawer housing, and the tip of the nail remains embedded in the drawer housing whilst the head of the nail contacts the bottom of the drawer. As the drawer is opened, friction between the head of the nail and the interior surface of the drawer causes the head of the nail to be drawn out with the drawer, which in turn causes the tip to become more heavily embedded in the drawer housing.
Another known type of storage unit includes trays that are rotatable around a centre pole of the unit. The trays may be divided by dividing walls into a plurality of compartments. When the trays are arranged one above the other, it is not possible to access items within the trays. Access is provided to items within a tray by rotating the tray relative to an overlying tray. To allow the trays, to rotate relative to one another, clearance gaps are provided between the top tray and a surface immediately above the tray, and also between adjacent trays. The gaps must be provided to prevent a tray from sticking as it rotates.
A problem with storage units of this type, and with drawer storage units of the type mentioned above, is that, if the items stored in the trays are smaller than the clearance gap, it is possible for items stored in a first compartment to move into a second compartment, or even to jump out of the tray altogether. The mixing of items is undesirable as it makes it more difficult to accurately determine where a particular item should be within the storage unit. This problem is particularly evident should the storage unit fall over as this provides an opportunity for many items to be thrown out of their own compartment and to be moved into another.
Another known type of storage unit comprises a plurality of bins that are rotatably mounted on support arms to move from an open position to a closed position. Typical units have a series of bins on either side that fold out to allow access to the bins and also to the interior of the unit. Each bin may be divided into a number of compartments. The unit is opened by pulling on the uppermost bin in a direction generally away from the unit. As the bins are pulled out away from the body of the unit, the support arms rotate and allow successive layers of the bins to become accessible. In this way, a user of the unit can gain progressive access to each of the bins. In a fully opened position, each bin is accessible.
A problem with storage units of this second type is that, because the bins must rotate on the support arms, the bins under the first layer are not easily accessible. For example, if access to the deepest bin is required, it is not possible to go straight to that bin without having to make all the higher bins accessible.
The present invention, in a first aspect, provides a storage unit having a frame, a drawer moveable, in a first direction in and out of the frame between a closed position within the frame and an open position in which the drawer projects from the frame, and a locking control member for selectively locking the drawer in the closed position, wherein a linkage is provided between the locking control member and the drawer for displacing the drawer relative to the frame.
The inventor has appreciated that providing a linkage of this type allows one to produce storage units which can achieve one or more of: (a) automatic locking; (b) elimination of fiddly locking mechanism; (c) reduced risk of drawer jamming; and/or (d) reduced risk of items escaping from a drawer or drawer's compartment.
Preferably, the drawer is respectively unlocked and locked against movement in the first direction and moves relatively to the frame in a second direction between unlocked and locked positions. This has the advantage that the relative movement in the second direction effects locking and unlocking so that additional complicated, external and/or fiddly locking mechanisms are not required.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the drawers move in a first substantially horizontal direction between open and closed positions and the closed drawer or drawers more relative to the frame in a vertical direction.
The inventor has appreciated that such an arrangement allows one to use the action of lifting the storage unit to power or provide the energy required for effecting the movement of a drawer or drawers in the direction perpendicular to their direction as opening and closing. The inventor has appreciated that the highly counter-intuitive step of locking a storage unit by moving the heavy drawer or drawers rather than simply moving a lighter locking bolt is in fact more efficient than moving the bolt in situations where one is lifting the unit anyway.
Preferably, the locking control member for moving the drawer and frame relative to each other comprises a lever or arm coupled or linked to the drawer and/or frame. This allows for easy and controlled movement'of the drawer relative to the frame.
Preferably, the lever or arm is a carrying or lifting handle for carrying or lifting the storage unit. This has the advantage that gravity can be used to help effect vertical relative movement of the frame and drawer by simply picking up the unit.
Preferably, the drawer has a base and a plurality of walls, the top of the walls being separated from an engaging surface by a clearance gap and wherein the means for moving the drawer relatively to the frame moves the drawer into and out of a position in which at least one wall of the drawer is engaged with the engaging surface to eliminate the clearance gap between that wall and the engaging surface. By eliminating the clearance gap, one significantly reduces the possibility of items stored in the drawer escaping or moving from one compartment of the drawer to another (or to outside the unit).
The present invention, in a second aspect, provides a storage unit having a frame, a drawer moveable in a first direction in and out of the frame between a closed position within the frame and an open position in which the drawer projects from the frame, a handle for carrying the storage unit, and a drawer locking element for selectively locking the drawer in the closed position, wherein a linkage is provided between the handle and the drawer locking element to lock the drawer by lifting the unit.
The invention, in its second aspect, helps the drawer remain locked in the closed position during lifting and carrying of the storage unit. This reduces the possibility of items falling from the drawer as a result of it being left open or unlocked during lifting and/or carrying of the storage unit.